Purple To Blue
by Dame-writer
Summary: A series of dabbles that revolve around Murasakibara and Kuroko which range from childhood to adulthood. Also some side pairings will vary for some and the ratings will vary also.
1. The tall boy and the phantom

Purple to blue

Chapter 1: The tall boy and the phantom

* * *

Even as a small child, Murasakibara had always been tall for his age. He didn't have a lot of friends growing up; well not until he reached middle school. In middle school Murasakibara was feared because of how tall he was but in kindergarten the purple haired male was mocked for being so tall.

But he wasn't the only one in his class that had trouble making friends.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the new kid in town, and today was his first day at his new school. The bluenette hadn't fit in well at his old school because of deadpanned attitude and straightforward personality. The other kids didn't like it when he told them exactly what he was thinking and neither did the teachers.

Kuroko only had one friend outside of school and the only time they were able to hang out was the basketball court near his home.

He wished that he could truly turn into what he always called him, living out the rest of his as a shadow, appearing wherever there was light.

Ah, what a peaceful life that'd be.

But sadly, Kuroko was standing at the front of the room, waiting patiently while the teacher gathered the attention of the other children. "Now settle down, class. Today, we have a nice student." She smiled down reassuringly at Kuroko. "Please introduce yourself."

Kuroko pursed his lips, of all the times for his presence to be noticed.

"Hello, my name's Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all."

The other kids, however, paid no attention to the boy and continue on with their own conversations. Well there was at least one person who bothered to listen.

Murasakibara sat at the table in the back, cheek resting against his palm. Violet eyes were studying the new boy, carefully. The new boy looked so fragile, with a very small build and fairly pale skin. His hair was a shade of light blue that was styled to the left with a pair of blue eyes to match.

His brow furrowed as he thought back to what the boy's name was.

Ah! His name Kuroko! I wondered if I can be friends with him. He thought eagerly.

Blues eyes scanned around the room looking for a place to sit but most the tables in the front and middle were filled, leaving the table in the back where a tall boy with purple hair sat. "Can I sit next to him?" Kuroko asked, pointing to the purple haired boy. The teacher looked a little startled. This was the first time anyone asked to sit with Murasakibara. "Um...sure, go right ahe-" Before she could even finish her sentence, he was already making his way to the back table.

His eyes widened in surprise as he watched the bluenette make his way over his table! He was going to have someone sitting right next to him! As Kuroko approached the table, a pale finger pointed to the chair directly next to the violet eyed boy. "Excuse me, but would it be alright if I sat next to you?" He asked politely.

Murasakibara paled a little but nodded in response, watching as the boy took the seat next to, turning to face him. "Um...why did you want to sit next to me?" The bluenette blinked.

"This table had enough space and you're the only one who was paying attention."

A faint blush spread across the taller boy's cheeks. "I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you Kurochin."

He blinked again. "That's the first time I've had a nickname that I liked." Kuroko said, face remaining expressionless. But Murasakibara could hear the delight in his voice. As the two struck up a conversation, unaware of the sea staring at the pair in awe.

From that day on, the duo was known as the tall boy and the phantom.


	2. Basketball is better than dodge ball

Chapter 2: Basketball is better than dodge ball

"I really hate dodge ball." Muttered Murasakibara as he sat down against the brick wall.

Pressing his back against the wall careful not to let the back of his head touch it where a newly formed bump had made its home, pulled his knees up to his chest with a huff.

He'd been having a pretty good day until his bag of snacks got confiscated which is when the day took a turn for the worse. Murasakibara wasn't the most athletic kid out there so he didn't really care about sports like of the most kids that he knew.

But what human being with a brain would find pelting one another with red rubber balls amusing?

Then he remembered that people with brains would come to the same conclusion as he did moments ago, it wasn't it.

Murasakibara was currently wishing death on not only the person who made dodge ball and the jerk who clocked in the back of the head with said ball.

Another thing that was bothering him was the fact he hadn't seen hide or hair of his blue haired friend since that morning in class, and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Kuroko may not have had much of a presence but with that blue hair of his, you'd be able to spot him within the sea of children, yet he was nowhere to be seen. A pout formed across the boy's face. If Kuroko was using his lack of presence to skip out of the game then the least he could've done was let him in on it. Murasakibara would have done the same for him if he wasn't so tall and could evade the hawk eyes of the teachers.

Murasakibara puffed his cheeks out with a huff. "Where are you Kurochin?"

"Did you call me?"

Violet eyes widened in surprised and snapped his head in the direction of the voice, only to have his eyes widened more after taking in the image of his friend. Kuroko was holding a blooded tissue to his still bleeding nose sporting a nasty and equally bleeding scraped knee.

Before he could even ask what had happened, Kuroko took a spot on the wall next to him, tearing off the non-blood covered parts of the tissue and shoving into his nostril. "I got hit in the face with a dodge ball which caused me to lose my balance and fall forward which result in a scraped knee. Where'd the bump come from?" Kuroko says point to the small lump on the back of the boys head.

"I got hit in the back of the head." Murasakibara replies laying his head atop his knees. "You should really go to the nurse or ask the teacher for a bandage or something." He points out. The blue haired boy nods before responding. "The nurse isn't here today and when I asked the teacher for one; she said that she didn't have anything." He takes a glance at his clothes which have spots of dried blood on them. "My mom's gonna kill me." He adds.

Kuroko looks over to the empty basketball and sighs wistfully. Murasakibara follows his friends gaze, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong Kurochin?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not gonna be able to play basketball when I get now all thanks to this stupid game."

"Is it fun?"

Kuroko turns to him, flashing him a bright smile and a nod.

"It's fun and to make it even better it's not dodge ball."


	3. Ghost story

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It takes me awhile to get these things done because of school and other stuff but you people are patient. Also for all you Akakise fans, there is some Akakise in here cause I thought why not and I happen to ship them too.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost stories

* * *

Murasakibara was both annoyed and tired. His annoyance was caused by Aomine's snoring which was also loud and annoying. The cause of his exhaustion was the ghost story that had also been told by Aomine which was scary enough to keep him awake.

But he wasn't the only one scared to fall asleep.

Midorima, Akashi, Kise, and Kuroko were wide awake just like him. Well, Midorima passed out a few hours ago but the others were still going strong….sort of. The green haired boy was positioned in a corner near the door with his knees up to his chest sound asleep. Akashi and Kise were sitting directly next to the outline of the door.

The blonde had his head resting against the other shoulders in one final attempt to stay awake but to no avail, long eyelashes were beginning to flutter shut only to have them snap back open in a flash.

"If you're tired then you should get some sleep, Ryouta." Says the smooth voice of their leader, Akashi.

"But Akashicchi if I fall asleep then I won't be able to help you if the ghost comes!" Whines the blonde.

The red head chuckles as he wraps an arm around the other pulling him close. "We've been up for about five hours so I believe it's safe to say that the ghost won't be showing up anytime soon, Ryouta." He replies with a small a smirk. Kise responses with a nod as he lays his head back onto Akashi's shoulder with a yawn.

"Nighty nighty Akashicchi."

"Pleasant dreams Ryouta."

Akashi softly lays his head on top of Kise's as his red eyes began to slowing flutter shut.

Murasakibara was surprised the two of them didn't start cuddling with the way they'd been acting earlier in the evening. Right now he'd be sound asleep if only he'd stopped the dark blue haired boy from telling that damn story.

* * *

**Earlier that evening**

"...Why are you giving me this?" The dark blue haired boy questions as he stares down at the strip in his hand.

"Because no one wants to be kept up by Aominecchi's snoring!"

A nerve popped in Aomine's head. "Oi! I **do not** snore! Right Tetsu?" The tanned boy turned to his pale friend.

"You snore." Kuroko said confirming Kise's earlier outburst.

Aomine opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Akashi.

"Daiki, I suggest you put that strip on now or I may just have to _put_ it on for you." Threatened the scissor carrying boy.

"I will but just let me tell guys this story first and then I'll put the strip on."

They all give him a questioning looks especially Akashi. Red eyes searched dark blue eyes for a sign of mischief but found nothing, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "What are you planning Daiki?" Asked Akashi voice filled with suspicion and distrust. "Nothing, I swear." Says Aomine as he puts both hands up in defense.

"It doesn't matter if he has anything planned or not. It's Murasakibara's decision on whether or not he tells it since it is _his _sleepover." Midorima supplies pushing his glasses up. Both Kuroko and Kise nodded in agreement.

Aomine and Akashi turned to the purple haired boy perched on his bed, munching on some potato chips. "Hmm~ I'll allow it but you'd better put the strip on afterwards or I'll have to crush if you don't."

The dark blue haired male rolls his eyes. "Alright. Alright. I'll wear it! Tetsu dim the lights." He orders.

Akashi shot him a dangerous glare. "You're being very bold tonight Daiki. But remember _I'm_ the leader of this group and you don't give the orders, I do." He turned to Kuroko and continued.

"Tetsuya would you please dim the lights?"

The bluenette gave him a nod and did as instructed too.

"Tch, spoiled brat."

"What was that Daiki?"

"N-Nothing."

As soon as the room was dim enough to Aomine's liking, the group gathered in a circle on the floor with a flashlight as the only source of light placed in the center of the floor. Aomine sat at the head of the circle with Midorima to the left of him and Akashi on his right. Kise was between Akashi and Murasakibara. Kuroko was in between Midorima and Murasakibara.

After clearing his throat, the story began. "Okay so I know that Hypno's a pokemon but I swear this is a true story in one of the books that my mom reads."

Midorima was the first to voice his opinion like always. "I doubt that this could be a true story when you have a _pokemon_ in it."

He sneered at the glasses wearing boy beside him. "Well no one asked for your opinion Midorima."

Light green eyes rolled in annoyance along with a murmur for him to get on with it.

"As I was saying right before I was so rudely _interrupted._" He said pointedly which earned him another eye roll from the already irate glasses wearing boy. "It says and I quote from the official fire red pokedex entry says 'It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized.'"

Akashi was beginning to lose his patient very **quickly**, however it would be the person next to him that takes the words right out of his mouth.

"What's that got to with ANYTHING, Aominecchi?! Also Midorimacchi's right, this can't be a true story if there's a pokemon in it!" Kise shouts gesturing to the boy beside him (A/N: This show be read as nearly smacked the boy beside him.)

A large pout formed across the tan boy's face. "FINE! But the ghost of the kid that Hypno kidnapped and killed in this house comes after you guys don't come crying to me!"

That did it.

Five sets of eyes widened to the size exercise balls.

* * *

"Murasakibara-kun, you look tired."

The monotone voice of the bluenette pulled the taller boy out of his thoughts.

"I could say the same for you too, Kurochin." He replies with large yawn.

Kuroko rests his head against the wall, eyes drifting over to the person next to him. "What time is it?" He asks.

Violet eyes drift over to the clock sitting atop the nightstand and illuminated in green it reads five o'clock.

"It's five am."

A sort of whine/groan escapes the shorter boy's lips. "I should've stopped Aomine-kun sooner and this wouldn't have happened." Kuroko sighs.

A long arm extends across his shoulder as he is pulled close to Murasakibara.

"I think we should follow Akachin and Kisechin's lead and get some sleep as well."

Kuroko couldn't argue with that logic nor did he want too, he laid his head against the others chest and allowed baby blue eyes to flutter shut.

"Good night Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara placed a kissed on his forehead with a smile, wrapping another arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Pleasant dreams Kurochin."


	4. The confession

**Sky Veneziano: I'm glad you did and I plan on it. :)**

**Orcux: Thank you for not flaming on Akakise cause I happen to ship them and I ****appreciate ****that you respect my opinion. To answer your question, I didn't start looking them up until I stumbled across a video on youtube called Hypno's lullaby.**

**Characters a little OOC in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Confession

* * *

"Sa-chin…"

Momoi looked up from her clipboard where she'd been recording information at the unfamiliar embarrassed-sounding sounding voice behind her. Much to her surprise, she found Murasakibara leaning against the bleachers, arms folded loosely across his chest and a small pout in place of his usual bored look.

Momoi became concerned immediately.

Murasakibara did a lot of things, but if there was one thing Momoi was sure of was he _didn't _do embarrassed or awkward, either. But that was exactly how the tall center looked as he continued to lean against the bleachers.

"Yes, what's wrong Mu-kun?" She asked as she set the clipboard down and walked over to stand in front of Murasakibara, who seemed unable to look up from the recently polished floor.

"You know about...love and stuff, right?" He suddenly blurted out. Momoi smiled encouragingly up at the tall male, holding back a giggle that would result in her skull being crushed courtesy of Teiko's center.

But, Murasakibara was just too cute when he looked uncomfortable about something.

"I suppose so Mu-kun, why?" She said with a smile.

The tall center looked like he was seriously whether to say something or not; this mental battle played over the purple haired males in such a flurry that Momoi was almost nervous to hear what he had to say.

After a few minutes, Murasakibara sighed to himself with a grim like determination and looked up from the floor.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

She nodded.

"I mean it, Sa-chin. You can't tell **anyone**." Murasakibara said seriously.

The pink haired teen nodded again. "I promise I won't say a word."

"If I find out that you said anything, I'll crush you." He threatened.

"Mu-kun! Are you going to tell me or not~!" Momoi shouted. He uncrossed his arms, looking a bit more sure of himself.

"I've...been feeling weird lately."

"Weird?" She repeated curiously with a tilt of her head. Murasakibara confirmed with a nod. "Yeah."

"Weird, how?"

At that particular moment, a shade of red tinted the center's cheeks. "..You know.." The teen started, his face growing redder with each passing second. "_weird._"

Momoi gasped. "Mu-kun, are you telling me that you have a crush?"

Murasakibara made an oddly strangled noise as he pointedly refused to look at his manger.

"Who is it!"

He scratched at his cheek. "A person." The center quietly said. The pink haired teen leaned forward with her interest officially piqued.

"Tell me who it is?" She cooed.

Murasakibara laughed awkwardly, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Uh...you know, no one, really...just..Kuro-chin.."

Another gasp. "You've got a crush on Tetsu-kun? That's so cute, Mu-kun!" Momoi shrieked theatrically, hands flying to her face giddily.

Within three seconds, a large hand was pressed against the girl's mouth. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else present in the gym other than them so no one else was around to hear her.

"Okay,okay. I'm sorry." She apologized from behind the large hand, sighing in relief when it was removed from her mouth.

Murasakibara growled in annoyance but relented, letting his hand fall back to his side. The purple haired male leaned back against the bleachers, remarkably like a man was down on his luck or something equally as tragic as he once again folded his arms across his chest with a rather childish pout finding it's way to his face.

"Okay, so tell me when you started feeling this way about Tetsu-kun." Momoi said, trying to be to as serious as she could, not only for Murasakibara's sake, but for the sake of her skull as well.

"Well," The center started apprehensively as he shifted, "It was at this sleepover I had when we were younger. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him close, he laid his head against my chest and I kissed his forehead."

Momoi just can't hold it in anymore and she giddily sequels. "Mu-kun, that is so cute~! I'm going to do everything in my power to help you confess your feelings to Tetsu-kun!"

"But you like Kuro-chin too. Aren't you mad at me?" He apprehensively asks, afraid of what the pink haired manager might say.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Tetsu-kun anymore, you're dear to me so I'm willing cast aside my feelings for him to help you." She proud declares, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

Murasakibara clears his throat awkwardly. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Simple. You've known Tetsu-kun for awhile all that means is you start small and work your way up."

He looks at her oddly. "Huh?"

"You know, baby steps. Start with small things."

"Like?"

"Compliment him, during practice today try to convince Akashi-kun to let you be on the same team as him."

Murasakibara stared blankly at her. Momoi sighed glumy. "Right, okay scratch that. Try talking to him when Aomine-kun and Kise-kun aren't around him."

At that moment, who other than Kuroko(With Akashi in tow), the very topic of discussion, wandered into the gym.

"Mu-Kun! This is your chance! Say something nice!" Momoi whispered heatedly to the taller teen. Murasakibara who'd been intently staring at Kuroko was snapped out of his daze by her. "Like what?" He whispered back, just low enough for the duo not to hear him.

"Anything! Just make an observation and comment on it. Make him feel good about himself!" Momoi said quietly before bending over to pick her clipboard. She whispered a quick good luck to then walked over to Akashi and began to engage him in conversation.

"Tetsu-kun~! Mu-kun has something to tell you~!" Momoi said cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the seething glare being sent her way via a certain center as she followed Akashi out of the gym.

Kuroko wandered over to the seething teen.

"Yes? What is it Murasakibara-kun?" The shorted teen began nonchalantly.

But before Murasakibara was able to form a coherent sentence, Kuroko spoke again.

"Murasakibara-kun may I ask you something? It has something to do with an event that occur in our childhood."

The tall center nodded and the blue haired teen continued. "Remember at that one sleepover when we tried to stay up all night and defend each other from 'the ghost'? Well when I laid my head on your chest did you kiss my forehead?"

The taller teen nodded again and the phantom member held a look of satisfaction.

"Murasakibara-kun, did you do it because you like me?"

"...Maybe…" He admitted after a long pause.

The bluenette smiled, standing up on the tip of his toes, placing a quick kiss on the others cheek.

"I like you too."


	5. Just one dance

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: Thank you! :)**

**This is a short one.**

**Characters are a little OOC.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just one dance

* * *

A whirlwind of emotions swirled inside him as they dance around the room. With every swirl, circle, step, and twirl, the emotions grew even stronger. Kuroko loved the feeling of being thrown out, spinning, then being pulled back into the strong arms of his special someone. It was the best feeling in the world.

Murasakibara smiled as he heard the soft sounds of laughters that come Kuroko's mouth. The way blue locks twirled and spun out the way cotton candy does as you watch how it comes together. It made the giant's heart soar.

An air of silence hangs over the crowd of students as they silently watched the pair glide across the floor of the gym.

"How is he able to move like?" Aomine gaped watching his best friend and teammate.

"This isn't fair! I wanted to the one to dance with Kurokocchi!" Kise whines with a pout.

Midorima says nothing as he pushes his glasses, green eyes never leaving the duo.

"Atsushi's just full of surprise. I knew that Tetsuya could but this is a big surprise." Akashi comments with a tiny smile.

Violet eyes connect with baby blue eyes and neither of them can fight the smiles that spread to their faces.

"Everyone's staring." Says Kuroko as a light shade of pink tints his cheeks.

"Then let them stare." Murasakibara chuckles.

The songs changes and just as soon as it starts, they've already fallen into the rhythm. Before they know it they've fallen into each others movements, in sync with the others steps.

Kuroko begins to hum allow with the rhythm of the song and Murasakibara silently listens.

Pale hands are clasped within giant hands as he looks up at him with a sweet smile.

There's something different in his eyes, something that made the purple haired male realize something. That this wasn't a normal moment that they were sharing.

Something had changed.

He smiled as the beat of his heart got quicker and quicker with each passing second. Kuroko laid his head gently against his chest.

Murasakibara felt like he could do anything as long as the phantom member was with him.

The giant brought his hand to the bluenette's waist and pushed Kuroko closer, he could hear the others loud heartbeat.

The taller teen wanted be wrapped up in this moment forever and lock it away forever. The sweet scent of vanilla filled his senses.

Kuroko payed no attention to the hushed whispers and giggles of the spectators. The bright twinkle of the little lights reminded him of stars. But most of all he wanted to remember this one dance.

The one dance he'd been asking for so long, he finally received his wish.

Suddenly, Kuroko pulled away slowly, releasing his hand.

Confused, Murasakibara started to say something. Kuroko looked serious for a second, he stood on the tip of his toes, and slowly reached behind his head.

The blue haired teen gently grabbed the back of his head, guiding it closer to him. Before their lips could meet, he closed his eyes and whispered. "Just one dance."

Murasakibara smiled brightly and nodded.


	6. Please don't hate me

This chapter contains spoliers and sadness, lots of sadness.

* * *

Chapter 6: Please don't hate me

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a headache that was continuing to fiercely pound against his skull. He looked over to see a familiar set of pink eyes staring at him filled with relief and worry. Her petite and soft hand cradling his own. Then the phantom remembered that he'd gotten injured during the semifinal match against the genius twins and needed to rest due to the injury.

Her gentle voice barely above a whisper asking if the blue haired teen was still feeling tired.

"A little bit but if it's not too much trouble, would you mind taking me out to see the game, Momoi-san?"

Kuroko sat up, the position made it easier for him to breath. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Tetsu-kun. Mukkun made me promise to take good care you." Momoi begins and Kuroko gives her a small smile.

He felt his cheeks color and his heart rate picks up, it made nothing but happiness swell up inside the bluenette knowing that his giant boyfriend was worried about him.

"I know he asked you too, but do this for me as a favor." He says looking the pink haired girl in the eyes.

Momoi sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. "You and I both know that as much as I want too that I can't, Akashi-kun won't be happy if Mukkun spends the rest of the game worrying about you. Please continue to cheer him on from here."

"But I want to be there to cheer him on. Please do this as a favor for me, Momoi-san. Will you help me as I walk just in case I collapse?" He asks as he swung his legs over the bed.

And this time she agrees to his request.

Once Kuroko had gotten up from the flimsy cot, the duo walked out of the sick ward area and began towards the basketball arena.

The blue haired teen felt his heart thump against his chest in excitement when he heard the loud cheers coming from the crowd.

Kuroko truly hoped that his captain kept his promise about not going easy or taunting Meiko Middle School. However, his sense unease refused to dissipate as they neared closer to the arena.

"Wow, that some intense cheering." Momoi muses.

Kuroko nods in agreement, and with another sound of a cheer from the crowd only energized the injured player to want to watch even more now.

Both the teens rushed towards the sounds, Momoi found herself unable to keep up with Kuroko's pace as she knew how much that he wanted to be a spectator watching his a match between his childhood friend turned boyfriend and his other childhood friend.

* * *

When they arrived at the stadium, the duo quickly sat on the bench reserved for their team.

Even though the score was in favor of Teiko, Meiko's hard work manged to score them eleven points.

Momoi was impressed, according to the data she gathered, the other school lacked the manpower required to score past Murasakibara's defense or to overcome Kise's copying ability. The pink haired girl looked over to Akashi's direction, surprised to find that he wasn't horrified by the events. Then she looked over in Aomine's direction only to find that he wasn't bothered by it either. She expected the commanding and strict redheaded captain to scold the team for not tightening up the defenses and keeping a consistent offense, yet there was a lack of anger in the intimidating captain's face.

Kuroko looked over and saw an amused smile poke at the corner of Akashi's mouth. Was he happy about the other teams' unexpected success or…?

His breathing became erratic. "N-No...Murasakibara-kun please stop...Akashi-kun, how could you?" He gasped, heart pounding rapidly against his chest.

The manager immediately became concerned. "Tetsu-kun, what's wrong?" The concerned teen asked.

The blue haired teen pointed in the direction of Murasakibara who was guarding under the net, Momoi was confused until she saw Meiko score. The purple haired teen would jump, and then give the ball a flick which caused the orange ball to go through the net, giving the other team two points.

Teiko was _mocking_ Meiko; indicating that the only way the opposing team could even get a point was if they so _generously _gave it to them by subtly passing it through the net without the crowd's knowledge, only the players would know.

She gasped. "T-Testsu-kun wha-Why are they doing that?!"

He lowered his hand and hung his head in shame, a gentlemen never faces a woman when he's on the verge of tears. Never.

"I specifically requested that Akashi-kun not do this. Ogiwara-kun and I made a promise, even if the other side couldn't score a point that we'd both do our best. We would play with our best smiles and we would proudly shake each other's hands, be happy to the game we share a love for. The game he taught me how to play. I was going to introduce Murasakibara-kun to him after the game…"Kuroko shakily pointed to Meiko's ace.

"Momoi-san, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. I wish not to show weakness in front of a lady but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my composure. This kind of basketball..I-I hate it _so_ much."

Momoi found it hard to breath after hearing such heated words. She'd never heard the kind-hearted teen say likes that in such a defeated manner. The pink haired manger she would ever hear him declare such a hatred for the sport. It was breaking her heart, his quivering voice, the shaking body, and balled fists, was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi sighed worriedly. The pink haired teen didn't know what else she could do, so she placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulders.

The phantom member felt even smaller and weaker than he ever did before. The flow of the match was starting to affect him. Momoi desperately wanted to say something or anything, but knew that there was nothing that she could actually. Nothing could excuse or dismiss the wrongs of the others. No amount of words could allude them from they witnessed with their own eyes.

To try and do so would only be hurtful to her friend and herself.

Eventually, he rested his uneasy hand over hers, whispering a soft thank you for all the support.

Yet, she silently thanked him for not being like the others.

"Tetsu-kun, do you want to leave?"

"As much as I would love to Momoi-san, I'm afraid I can't just leave yet. I need to be here for hi-them." Kuroko breathed out shakily.

Momoi silently looked down at her feet as the pink haired teen that it was the right thing to do. She'd stay by him even if he broke down and asked her to leave, she'd stay.

During the first half of the grueling match, their hands were intertwined, The pale teen would tense at every point that was given to Meiko. Not even his friends fighting words of encouragement could lift the phantoms fragile mind. Momoi didn't know how much longer she could watch the battle going on within Kuroko.

The manager would watch as his baby blue eyes dart from Murasakibara to Ogiwara, the pain he was experiencing right now was not something that she could never even begin to comprehend nor did she want too.

Kuroko was teetering on the point of snapping and the two of them both prayed that the agonizing game would end soon.

However, Ogiwara soon found out just how bad the Generation of Miracles were taunting him and his team, the strong ace looked to wards the opposing teams bench with hot tears pouring down his innocent face. The words he mouthed to his childhood friend were like a knife in Kuroko's chest threatening to rip his beating heart out.

'_I thought we were friends, Kuroko. How could you do this to me?'_

Kuroko ripped his hand from Momoi's and clenched it to the point his knuckles turned a ghostly white as the tears he'd been forcibly holding back started spilling out of reddened and puffy eyes. He mouthed the most gut-wrenching apology to him, and couldn't blame Ogiwara for what he said next.

'_You're lying! Your eyes are cold just like those monsters that tormented me!'_

"I need to leave Momoi-san, please don't follow me." He commanded and sped off as fast he could.

* * *

He didn't know where he was running but anything was better than that sight. The images of his once strong friend were now replaced by the broken and empty shell of a crying boy that would haunt Kuroko for as long as he lived.

His once passionate and charismatic friend had been destroyed by the people Kuroko once called his friends.

And to add insult to injury the person who he loved the most crushed the dreams of the person who he once called his best friend.

Despite having a low stamina, the phantom members felt himself run down the corridors, navigating through empty spaces, and somehow Kuroko found himself outside.

His legs gave out beneath him, collapsing to the ground with a pained cry.

The blue haired teen finally went into a state of shock, he couldn't move, couldn't think, rendered unable to block out the images of Ogiwara's face as the image went round and round inside his mind.

Kuroko felt himself go numb as he curled into a ball and proceeded to cry till his consciousness started to sip.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been out, by the time Kuroko regained consciousness, and he found the last person in the world he wanted to see looming over him. He found violet eyes staring down at him, filled with worry and relief.

"Kuro-chin, thank goodness." Murasakibara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why…" He whispered in the most pathetically small Murasakibara had ever heard.

Tears poured from Kuroko's baby blue eyes as they poured down his pale cheeks, as he cried silently.

"Why what?" He asked.

"What you did during the match! You destroyed Ogiwara-kun and he thinks I'm a _monster _like Akashi-kun!" He shouted. "How could you do that Murasakibara-kun?"

The purple haired teen knelt down to his level, taking one his pale hands into his giant ones, cradling it gently.

"Kuro-chin, I had no idea that was the Ogiwara you told me about. I-If I'd known..Please don't hate me.." He said voice barely above a whisper.

"I wish I could. I wish that I could hate you for what you've done but all I feel is an intense anger, but at the same time I love you and want you to hold me!" Kuroko sobs as he wraps his arms around the others neck and cries into his shoulder.


	7. First Kiss

**This is one of the chapters that I've been waiting to write for such a long time. This is also the first appearance of Murasakibara's family, his siblings will be making another appearance in a later chapter. On the wiki, it states that Murasakibara has three older brothers and one older sister and I'm not gonna worry about giving the names for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

* * *

It's the early morning hours; most of the members of the Murasakibara house are up and about. The parents are enjoying some breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading off to work. The four eldest children are getting ready for school.

And what is the youngest up to, you ask?

He's sound asleep upstairs and he's not alone, either. His boyfriend is fast asleep beside him and his dog is passed on out the floor.

* * *

The mother looks over at the front with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong mom?" The daughter asks noticing her mother's confusion.

The older woman points to the extra pair of shoes and dog leash that are on the floor. "Those are there because Tetsuya stayed over." The eldest son answers. "And the dog leash? I don't ever recall Tetsuya owning a dog." The mother admits thoughtfully and the son nods. "Yeah that belongs to him, too"

"In all honesty, I don't get what Atsushi sees in Tetsuya. No offense, but that kid's pretty dull. Why couldn't he have started dating his hot friend Tatsuya, at least then _I'd _have something nice to look at." The daughter sighed exasperatedly.

"Not to mention invisible and emotionless." The second son adds. The woman frowns at her children; she didn't raise them to talk that way about other people. In her own personal opinion, Kuroko is a perfectly fine young man that was raised right.

"Screw that play boy! Why couldn't it have he have started a relationship with that boobielicous former manager of his!" The third son exclaims and his brothers grin, nodding in agreement.

"Boobielicous?" The sister questions.

"Keep your voice down son, your brother and his guest are still asleep." The father warns as he heads out the door. "And don't talk that way about Satsuki. Have a good day at school." The mother adds before following her husband out the door.

The third son rolls his eyes. "This is Atsushi we're talking about. He wouldn't wake up even if his bed was on fire." He mumbles under his breath.

"Whatever, hurry up and finish, I'll be waiting for you guys in the car." The sister says as she heads out the door.

The trio finish with what they're doing, grab what they need for school, then head out to the car. The pair upstairs have, somehow, slept through the entire commotion that transpired downstairs.

* * *

Murasakibara wakes up with a small smile, his arms are wrapped tightly around Kuroko's waist and his face is buried in his hair. He must admit its nice way to wake up.

Kuroko also has his arms around Murasakibara with his face buried in his chest.

What about the third member of this party? Nigou is laying belly up, sound asleep, on the purple haired teens uniform that's been laying there for a couple of days now. He's too lazy to pick it up and put it in laundry basket.

"Kuro-chin, your grip is getting tighter." Murasakibara points out, laughing lightly. "I need to get up."

Kuroko frowns a little, leaning forward and lightly biting Murasakibara's neck. "Sleep…"

He raises an eyebrow at the husky reply. "If you don't get up, I'm going to kiss you." Murasakibara tease, turning to face Kuroko for a kiss.

"I dare you." Kuroko counters, watching his giant lover smirk.

"Okay. ~"

Murasakibara leans down and captures his blue haired lover's lips in a sweet and loving kiss. It's small and quick due to Kuroko pulling away with his face turning pink.

"That was my first kiss." He mumbles, burying his pink face into the giant's board chest.

"I know." Murasakibara says, kissing Kuroko's head. "That was my first kiss, too."


End file.
